


vanilla milkshakes and written questions

by isabeIIa



Series: Osayachi [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gen, Onigiri Miya, OsaYachi Week, this is basically a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: 1066 words about Hitoka and Osamu enjoying each other’s company
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555
Kudos: 20





	vanilla milkshakes and written questions

The jingle of the bell of the door notified Osamu that someone had just entered the shop, however he did not like up, he was on his break after all. It wasn’t until a small voice spoke that he looked up.

“Can I sit here?” He looked up and, to his surprise, saw Yachi Hitoka, a regular, who always turned up at the same time, but today, she was early.

He realised that he was sitting at her usual table, the same one he also usually sat at, when he was on break. “Of course.” She settled in across him, before pulling out some paper he assumed was schoolwork, then got out her laptop. “I’ll get your order ready.” He started getting up, but she stopped him.

“No, no. I’m not hungry right now, you enjoy your lunch.” She smiled at him. He thought it was cute. He got comfortable again, and they sat in silence, with only the background noise of the reasonably busy restaurant, the typing of Hitoka’s keyboard, and the ice moving around in Osamu’s iced coffee.

Hitoka suddenly gasped. “Oh! I don’t even know you’re name yet..” He looked up to see her lightly blushing, looking at him.

“Miya Osamu.” He told her. “However Osamu is fine, I have a brother and it gets confusing.”

She nodded. “And I’m..”

“Yachi Hitoka.” He finished her sentence. “Your order has always been my favourite to make. Fugashi, vanilla iced drink, extra chocolate on top.” He found himself doing the movements of making her order as he spoke. “It’s simple, yet your face lights up every time you take the order, take a bite, take a sip. It’s the little things like that, that make my day worth it, make me even more confident in myself, my job, my business.” He gestured around the shop, and realisation dawned on Hitoka’s face.

“Oh!” She started waving her hand up and down frantically, showing her excitement and shock. “Onigiri Miya! Miya Osamu! I’ve connected the two dots.”

Then, without thinking about it, and without hesitation, Osamu replied, “You haven’t connected shit.” He immediately realised what he had done, and was about to apologise, only Hitoka spoke first.

“I’ve connected them.” They both burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the few people who were close to them.

They settled down and Osamu spoke, “For a moment there I was scared you wouldn’t get the reference.”

“Trust me, I can get all the references.” She smiled a cheeky smile at him.

He raised his eyebrows, “Hmm, I’ll be the judge of that.” He mirrored her smile. “Not right now though, I wanna know more about you.”

She looked at him in surprise, a small blush was creeping it’s way up her neck, into her cheeks, however, she went along right away. “Okay, what do you want to know? Ask me anything.”

“Well..” He stopped as his phone alarm went off. “Oh, my break is over, but I’ll your order ready now.” He stood and walked away, towards the kitchen, and this time Hitoka didn’t object. She simply watched as he walked away wondering how she got into this position. All she had done is panicked during her exam, and after walking away her college, this was the place she found herself at.

He immediately got to it when he got to the kitchen. He was somewhat distracted while making it, thinking of Yachi Hitoka, and how he’d love to know her, to be her friend, to be someone more to her then her barista. Thanks to muscle memory, he managed to make her order perfectly, once again, and as a little bonus, wrote something different on her cup today.

She patiently waited for her order. Thinking about how much trouble she’s going to be in when she goes back to class tomorrow. She thought about what her mother will think. She kept thinking, and thinking, until Osamu came out with her food and drink.

He placed it down, looked from the cup to her, winked and then turned and walked away. Leaving Hitoka’s cheeks red and warm. It took her a moment to regain her composure, then she looked down at her cup, wondering why he had winked.

Then she saw it, written across where her name would usually be, in permanent marker, was a question. “What’s your favourite colour? :)” She smiled down at the question, trying to think of a way to reply. Maybe she’ll write in on the napkin, or just tell him in person. She kept trying to think of ways to tell him, but then an idea struck her. She’ll just write back. She took out one of her permanent markers, she wrote her reply on the cup, before starting to drink it.

Osamu will never get used to the way Hitoka’s face lit up as she ate. As she drank. As she occasionally mixed the two in her mouth. Not long after, she finished and returned her plate and cup to the counter, making sure he grabbed them. As she walked back and packed up her stuff, he read her reply. ‘Yellow and green are my favourites! :3”

He smiled down at the reply, and when nobody was watching, he placed the cup in his bag, under the counter. He would cherish every single one of these cup, it won’t matter if he takes them, he’ll just buy new ones, he own them after all.

The next day, she came in at her usual time, and went to stand at the counter, but Osamu just grabbed her order and started walking over to her usual table, which now had a little sign up. “Reserved for Yachi Hitoka at 1:30pm every day. Thank you.” She sat down and smiled up and him, as he placed her order down. They exchanged a few words, laughed at a joke Hitoka made, and enjoyed each other’s company for a few moments, before Osamu had to go back to the counter, but that didn’t stop him from admiring her.

He’ll never get used to the way his heart leaped when she caught him starting and smiled and waved. He’ll never get used to the way her face lit up when he placed her order in front of her. The she read his question, the way she grabbed out her pen, scribbled down her reply and started drinking.


End file.
